Cesare Borgia
Cesare Borgia was the son of Pope Alexander I and a general of the Papal armies. Cesare was a nobleman and condiettro from Rome who is renowned for his fearful brutality and tactics. He established essential political relationships with the kingdom of France via his marriage to Charlotte d'Albrett. When the Pope gave Cesare his own state in the north of Italy, the citizens saw Cesare as a great improvement compared to their former rulers. In command of around 4,500 troops sent by the French and his own Italian mercenaries, Cesare was sent to capture the cities of Forli and Imola. Despite the loss of his French troops after these two sieges, Cesare returned to Rome with victory. During his campaigns in Romagna, Cesare added many more lands to his property and several more condiettro mercenaries under his employ. Cesare was later killed in an ambush in the year 1507 in Spain. Battle vs. Suleiman the Magnificent (by Cfp3157) The Turkish rug. Perhaps one of history's most beautiful works of art, such a rug needs a weaver. Though it may not seem so, it took a man months to prepare the intricate fabric. Every square inch, every knot, every tiny thread; Hours of sweat, pain, and work went into it. He spent hours upon hours, sewing the masterpiece Such fine art, indeed. However, such beauty matters little as Suleiman the Magnificent, Sultan of the largest empire in all the world, stomps over it in frustration with his mud-covered boots as he flees his armory to the rest of the arsenal. His Yataghan by his side, the Sultan angrily watches as his the field outside his blackpowder reserves is filled with Italian soldiers. "Senin Sultan koruyun!" He orders, and six able-bodied guards march to his side. His men forming a semi-circle around him, Cesare arrives at the breach on horseback. He notices his enemy in front of him, retreating to mount his own horse while several Ottoman soldiers prepare their weapons. He smiles a sadistic grin, before drawing his Rapier and waving it over his head. "Carica!" '' Suleiman the Magnificent: Cesare of Borgia: The Italians and Turks rush each other, beginning the savage battle. Their generals draw their swords and order their two musketeers to fire. The four blackpowder weapons fire almost as one, but only an Italian soldier's makes it's mark. The bullet pierces the stomach of an Ottoman directly in the center, tearing through his intestines and flying through his spine. He drops the guns in shock, before landing on the ground with a solid ''thud. ''The Italian begins to reload his musket, but is forced to raise the weapon in defense as an Ottoman foot soldier swings his Kilij at him. Before the young Borgia muscle can react, he finds the Kilij deep in his thigh. He grasps it in pain, before receiving a swift slash to the top of the head. The Italian's scalp flies clean off, and a small portion of his brain can be seen. Cesare roars in anger, and runs the swordsman through with his Rapier before it can be countered. His other musketeer finishes reloading, firing the musket along with the Ottoman. The two both miss, and the generals charge the battlefield with the rest of their men. While the gunfight rages on, the second Ottoman foot soldier holds off two Italian swordsman with his halberd. He swings in a wide arc, and the two Borgia grunts quickly jump backwards from the menacing blade. The Turkish warrior grins, before feinting a thrust at the swordsman. As he dodges, the Halberd-wielding warrior quickly swings the cleaver underneath the other. As the weapon cleanly turns his leg into a stump, the condiettro can only watch in horror as the axe plunges itself into his skull. The soldier is outraged at the Janissary, and quickly tackles him in that brief moment. Sitting on his back pinning him down, the Condiettro viciously plunges his falcion into his back. An arrow lands beside him, and he turns around to see two more Ottomans, wielding bows. As they are about to fire into the vulnerable Condiettro, two crossbow bolts pierce their throats, and they fall down together into a heap. The soldier attempts to thank the crossbowmen that saved him, but it is short-lived as Suleiman charges at him on horseback from behind and decapitates him with his Yataghan. The two crossbowmen attempt to reload, but the lengthy procedure is obvious. As the two archers struggle to adapt, Suleiman swiftly dispatches one with a slash to the throat and the other receives a bullet to the skull. With only the generals and a single musketeer left on the battlefield, the mounted leaders charge the soldiers. The Janissary fires his last shot, managing to hit Cesare's horse. This is not swift enough, however, as the dying horse trips over an obstacle and lands on the musketeer. The sheer weight of the animal suffocates the Janissary, and his last vision is the swishing tail as the beast relieves itself one final time. Both man and beast give a last shaky breath, and die. Cesare shakily stands, picking up his Rapier that had fallen. He looks around, before brushing off the dirt from his person. Meanwhile, Suleiman rode towards the condiettro musketeer, Yataghan in hand. He viciously swings the sword into his chest, causing the mercenary to fall. The Turk looks at his opponent, who waves his Rapier and assumes a dualing pose. Knowing the dishonor he would face if he remained mounted, the Sultan got off his steed and charged at the general. Suleiman swung his Yataghan wildly in a downward arc, but is easily repelled as Cesare parries and swings his Rapier. The blade sharply cuts his chin, drawing the first blood of this dual. The wound is superficial, but Suleiman roars in anger. The Italian general smirks, and attempts a thrust. The thin blade is easily blocked by the Yataghan, and the Turk moves in closely. Surprised, Cesare tries to backhand his foe away, but receives only a punch to the face. Stumbling, the last sight Cesare ever sees is his opponent swinging his blade towards his neck. Victorious, Suleiman grabs the head of his defeated foe just as the majority of his army arrives. "Köy atın . Hepsini öldür." He orders, kicking the head into the burning gunpowder reserve. '''WINNER: Suleiman the Magnificent' Expert's Opinion Many believed that, while Cesare was an incredibly brutal opponent, his cockiness didn't meet the measure to win. Armed with weapons that were far less suited for this kind of battle, along with the lack of tactical skill Suleiman possessed, Cesare simply couldn't withstand the assault. His arsenal was as fast and deadly as his strategic skill, so naturally Suleiman the Magnificent won the day. He earned his title while Cesare brought dishonor to the family name. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Gustavus Adolphus (by MilenHD) The battle starts near Vatican City,Gustavus is planning to invade Rome.His camp was not that far away from the city,but in the next moment he saw somebody approaching next to his camp.Gustavus then jumped on his horse and ordered his 4 Swedish musketeers to ready their muskets.On the other side Cesare and 4 Swiss mercenaries are coming closer and closer,until they heard this: BANG! One of the Swedish musket balls just shot the Swiss mercenary in the neck,making fountain of blood. Gustavus:12345 Cesare:1234 Seeing one of his mercenaries is dead Cesare ordered his man to load their arbalests and arquebuses.But seeing Gustavus and his musketeers are coming closer,Cesare screamed "Fuoco"(Fire) and the arquebus balls and bolts flew through the air,cutting down 2 of the Swedish musketeers. Gustavus:123 Cesare:1234 Then,Cesare jumped on his horse and pulls out his falchion,and he charged at Gustavus and his musketeers.But in the next moment one of the muskteers realesed the fuse of his pistol and shot the Swiss in the face,but seconds later he was decapitated by Cesare's falchion. Gustavus:12 Cesare:123 Then,Gustavus ordered to his last musketeer to grab his halberd.Llistening to his leader the musketeer pulls his halberd and engaged duel with Swiss using his bec de corbin.Both were blocking and ducting every strike,until the Swiss was stabbed twice in the leg and then in the neck.Seeing he killed it,in the next moment another guard appeared and smacked his unarmored head with his bec de corbin. Gustavus:1 Cesare:12 "Per batterlo"(we defeated him) spoke Cesare arrogantly. But in the next moment a massenger appeared and spoke this: "Cesare,padre inteso che lotta vengono inviati a guardia questi agro"(Cesare,you're father understood that struggle in this fight and he is sending the guards to help you) spoke the messenger. Gustavus,approached even closer and he decapitated the mecenary with his schiovona and then he turned at Cesare,and charged with his horse at him. Gustavus:1 Cesare:1 In the next moment Cesare spoke in anger to the messenger. "No,no,non ho bisogno di guadie"(No,no,I do not need guards) Then,Cesare turned and saw Gustavus charging with his schiavona and Cesare stroke with his falchion knocking Gustavus down,but Gustavus got up and smacked with his schiavona at Cesare's chest so hard,that he knocked him down.Then both leaders began to duel.First,Gustavus stroke severall times Cesare at the chest,while Cesare's shorter falchion doesn't even managed to hit Gustavus.The Cesare got way too angry and pushed the Messenger at Gustavus and he ran into Gustavus only to get stab by the schiavona,then Gustavus charged at Cesare and pushed him down and he stabbed Cesare in the neck. Gustavus:1 Cesare: Seeing,that Cesare is dead Gustavus raised his schiavona and shouted "Sverige lever i mitt hjärta"(Sweden live in my heart) and he walked away with his horse. Expert's Opinion Now,Gustavus won because his troops were better trained then Cesare's mercenaries,and he was both more cool head and better and smarter tactician.In terms of weapons both were even,but in terms of x-factors Gustavus won the most important ones. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here. Category:Italian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites